El primero de muchos
by Ellistriel
Summary: En ese instante lo único que quería era dejar fluir todos esos sentimientos que estuvo conteniendo por años. Este fic participa en el Reto #7: "Cuentos desde el infierno" del foro la Torre Stark.


**Disclaimer:** X-Men y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de MArvel y 20th Century Fox.

* * *

 **El primero de muchos**

* * *

Escuchaba los pasos acelerados de su víctima corriendo con desesperación, cual animal asustado, por los derruidos corredores del hospital abandonado. Avanzó sin prisa, ese hombre no iba a ir a ningún lado, se encontraban en el sótano, varios metros debajo de la superficie y había bloqueado las puertas de salida con sus poderes. Nadie le escucharía pedir ayuda, el espacio en que se encontraban fue habilitado justamente con ese propósito, para mantener ojos y oídos curiosos alejados de los experimentos que se realizaron ahí.

No sentía lástima por él, al contrario, quería que sufriera como su gente lo hizo por años bajo el terror de los Nazi. Jamás pensó que encontraría a un antiguo oficial de la SS en Francia, estaba seguro que esas ratas habían escapado del continente tres años atrás, cuando Alemania perdió. Pero la vida no dejaba de intentar demostrarle que estaba equivocado, tan equivocado como cuando pensó que el fin de la guerra sería el fin del sufrimiento.

Cuando Auschwitz fue liberado tenía trece años y su infierno no estaba siquiera cerca de acabar. Ya no era usado como conejillo de indias por Schmidt, ni era obligado a cargar cadáveres de judíos para colocarlos en la incineradora, pero Europa luego de la guerra no era un lugar para un niño desamparado. No sabía si llamar suerte al hecho que por su edad lo enviaran a un orfelinato en Francia; el frío por la falta de ropa adecuada y el hambre por la poca comida seguía siendo una constante ahí. Pero se las arregló para sobrevivir, era inteligente y aprendió rápidamente la lengua, además con sus poderes fue capaz de conseguir dinero para suplir las deficiencias del horrendo lugar que sólo lo alojó por dos años.

No tenía un lugar al cual llamar hogar, no tenía a nadie que velara por él ni tampoco nadie que le importara, lo perdió todo en la guerra y no había día en que no pensara en ello. Se sentía vacio y sin dirección, lo único que le mantenía con vida era el odio enraizado en su corazón que crecía cada día más alimentándose de un poderoso deseo de venganza.

Estaba seguro que ese encuentro estaba predestinado. Llevaba un año vagando por Europa sin rumbo determinado, sólo quería encontrar al hombre que asesinó a su madre y lo expuso a horribles torturas con el propósito de estudiar el límite de sus poderes. Sin embargo no tenía pistas del paradero de Schmidt, al menos no hasta que reconoció el rostro del hombre que ahora era su presa. Sabía que no debía de conocer a dónde había escapado, pero estaba seguro que era el inicio de una larga cadena de rumores y contactos a los cuales obligaría a hablar para que le señalaran el camino hacia su venganza.

Los pasos cesaron y él avanzó en dirección a una pequeña habitación al final del corredor donde en una esquina se encontraba su víctima, oculto detrás de una camilla reclinada en el suelo. Cuando el hombre se asomó temeroso y se encontró frente a un joven delgado con ropa desgastada sonrió nerviosamente y se puso de pie.

―¿Estás solo? ―preguntó en un francés con un fuerte acento alemán.

Erik no respondió, sólo lo observó directamente a los ojos, recordando las visitas que le hacía a Schmidt llevándole encargos desde Alemania y recogiendo informes sobre cómo iban sus experimentos.

―¿Estás sordo? ―cuestionó casi de manera autoritaria al no recibir respuesta. El tener frente a él a un muchacho disolvió el temor de verse atrapado en ese sótano donde creyó que estaba siendo perseguido―. ¡Habla! ―gritó dando un par de pasos hacia Erik solo para ser golpeado fuertemente por la espalda con la camilla vieja que usó como refugio segundos antes y caer al suelo.

El hombre se recuperó y elevó la mirada, notando como el muchacho se remangó la manga del brazo izquierdo, dejando ver una marca que conocía muy bien y que hizo que su sangre se helara. La camilla lo golpeó nuevamente, lanzándolo contra la pared para luego caer de forma pesada sobre los dedos de su mano derecha provocando un horrendo chillido de dolor ante el crujido de los huesos.

Los gritos no calaron en los oídos de Erik, había escuchado tanto sufrimiento en su tiempo de vida que era inmune al lastimero sonido saliendo de la boca de quien formó parte de sus torturadores. Se apoyó sobre la camilla provocando un nuevo alarido, quería matarlo, pero no tanto como quería encontrar a Schmidt.

―¿Por qué estabas aquí? ―preguntó Erik con una falsa tranquilidad que sabía en unos segundos no podría fingir más.

―ODESSA ―articuló con dificultad y cuando el metal se ahondó en su piel volvió a hablar―. _Organisation der Ehemaligen SS-Angehörigen_.

Erik comprendió las palabras en alemán, pero no el peso que cargaban en ese momento. Un sentimiento de euforia se apoderó de él, era una pista luego de un año de vagar con una idea en la mente, pero incapaz de encontrar la manera de consumarla. Ya no requería más de aquel hombre.

La camilla se elevó y el antiguo miembro de la SS tomó su mano gimiendo. Con terror notó el objeto que le ocasionó el daño flotando y comenzó a temblar descontroladamente. En ese momento reconoció al muchacho que tenía en frente y ese conocimiento fue su condena, la razón por la que no recibiría una muerte rápida.

Un golpe directo al rostro con el metal dejó el suelo manchado con la sangre que salía a borbotones de la nariz del hombre. Palabras entrecortadas llamando por ayuda llenaron los solitarios corredores, pero nadie acudiría.

Erik sólo observaba el cuerpo temeroso revolverse de dolor a sus pies, cada golpe que asestaba era planificado, no quería que perdiera el conocimiento a causa del dolor, quería que viviera las sensaciones de cada segundo del final de su existencia.

Un nuevo ataque con la camilla lanzó al antiguo oficial contra la puerta de la habitación y sacando fuerzas gracias a la adrenalina éste se puso de pie y trató de huir. Su paso lento y poca estabilidad no lo llevaron lejos y el dolor más horrible de su vida fue lo único que recibió. La pata de la camilla voló directamente contra su espalda baja, incrustándose lo suficiente como para cercenar la comunicación de sus piernas con el resto de su cuerpo.

―No puedes escapar ―murmuró Erik acercándose al verlo caer de cara al suelo, pero sus ojos no estaban fijos en el hombre, esas palabras no estaban realmente dirigidas a su víctima sino hacia él mismo.

Tomó con sus manos la vara de metal que utilizó como jabalina segundos antes y la retiró de un jalón. Con el pie giró al hombre para verle la cara. Seguía con vida, eso era bueno, porque ya no podía contenerse más y necesitaba por fin saciar la monstruosa hambre de venganza que por tres años se cocinó dentro de él.

No más metal como arma de tortura, se colocó sobre el cuerpo del oficial y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro. Cada impacto le creaba un imperioso deseo de continuar, de no detenerse, nada de lo que le hiciera sería suficiente para hacerlo pagar por sus crímenes.

Su puño continuó arremetiendo incluso cuando dejó de escuchar los lastimeros sonidos de súplica y el cuerpo cesó todo movimiento. No se trataba de justicia, nunca la buscó, y en ese momento ya no estaba seguro siquiera si se trataba de venganza, lo único que estaba seguro es que dejar que la furia corriera libre por su cuerpo era la sensación más satisfactoria que había tenido en años.

* * *

 ** _Notas de Autora:_** _ODESSA_ _(Organisation der ehemaligen SS-Angehörigen: Organización de Antiguos Miembros de la SS) fue una red de colaboración secreta desarrollada por grupos nazi para ayudar a escapar a miembros de la SS._

 _No es la visión tradicional del pecado de la Ira, pero creo que con Erik todo es más complicado._


End file.
